Words of the Aging Flesh
by killerqueenbex
Summary: From one last lifeform to another, Cassandra shows the doctor that not everything is an equation. He should fix it, three words is all he needs to tell Rose how he feels but they're stuck in his throat and trapped from his mind.


_"Cassandra, you get out of her now!" The doctor demanded in harsh tones, his voice raspy at the thought of Rose being trapped in her own mind. Instantly it worried him even more, the woman that had taken hold of his companion had read his thoughts, and seen through all the doors inside his head, that were locked, not even he would return to them. Yet there the aging woman stood in the young Tyler's body. _

_"Time lords. Ugh, you know, I've never been in a time lord's head before. But then you're all the same. Ratty. And you do like to give orders don't you doctor, and I bet you'd love her to follow some of the ones you have in mind..." Cassandra sneered, circling the man in a vulture like fashion, making the Gallifreyan's blood boil. His eyes were wide at her suggestion, but then of course they were true. The Doctor loved Rose Tyler, and now Cassandra knew his secret. _

_"You stop it! You stop right now or I'll-" He snapped before being cut off by his current foe. She just hid behind the bodies she possessed but in reality was a bit of old skin that possessed the ability to make everyone, even a 902 year old alien, feel volatile and insecure in regards to his emotions. _

_"Or you'll what? You really do confuse me. You let your heart rule your head when you save all these __**stupid, insignificant **__people and yet when it comes to her," Cassandra explained before gesturing Rose, "You let your head rule your heart. Silly boy. Silly, skinny boy. You love her don't you Doctor. In fact, I know you do, so don't bother defending yourself. All these clever words you have but none can hide what you're feeling. Not from me anyway. So go on, she's not looking. You can have another kiss if you like, I really don't mind." She smirked, every word taunting the time lord as she hissed in his ear. Eventually Cassandra threw back Rose's hair and stepped back, taking in his reaction. _

_He couldn't speak. Or rather, he didn't want to. The Doctor lost for words all over one girl, Rose Tyler. There had been others of course, women that had walked in and out of his life, some chose to and others he had to leave before he got too attached to them romantically, and watching them grow old whilst he stayed fresh faced would rip his hearts in two. One person had changed all that, in fact, he couldn't bear to let her go and he'd rather give up every breath of a regeneration just to be with her, or dive into the medusa cascade. Rose meant everything to him. All the universes he'd seen, they didn't mount up to her. Some came close, but then she said it all just by that look in her eyes and that smile that hungered for adventure. _

_"I...Cassandra, stop this or I swear I can make life difficult for you! This is your __**last **__chance!" The doctor roared, however the woman just cackled, letting her malicious nature fill the air. _

_"Always wondering Doctor, does she feel the same...and when will all this end? For a time lord you're rather insecure. Now then dear, I've spent so many years of hell, I don't suppose you could make it any worse. Never being beautiful...unlike this fine specimen. Waste of looks if you ask me, I could've put these to use so much better. Yet she tends to go for the odd job man." _

_"You leave her alone!" _

_Cassandra rolled her eyes before taking a quick, pointless glance at Rose's chipped nails. It didn't interest her, but naturally the human had a reputation to uphold. _

_"You're boring me now, this body is quite useless once you've gone into her mind. Let's see if there's anything new to play with out there." And with a flash of green and a sharp intake of breath, Cassandra O'Brien disappeared into a new shell that would harness her for some time no doubt. _

_"Doctor! You're still you, right?" Rose exclaimed, her presence rushing back to her body once more, before she ran at the time lord; he pulled her into a tight hug and refrained from stroking her hair or letting their lips meet. Rose fought the same urges, believing that if he had all the species in the world, he'd not once look at a human. He didn't need to, there were much more interesting people out there than some girl who worked in a fish and chips shop. _

_"Well...yeah still me." He informed her with a wink. _

_"She have anything to say, our bitchy trampoline?" she asked, releasing herself from the doctor's hold. The Gallifreyan thought it over for a moment, wondering what would happen if he told her, their friendship could be ruined and he'd have to drop her back on earth in a heartbeat and tell her to forget, just as he would in hundreds of years. He'd faced armies of enemies, and all sorts of deadly creatures but there he was. The doctor running scared of his own emotions. _

_"No, not really. Usual stuff. Right then Rose Tyler, we're off on a flabby plastic hunt. Cassandra, Allons-y!" The time lord explained, whilst the blonde let giggles bubble from her lips and they took each other's hand before running off to find their newest foe. _


End file.
